Families of severely obsessive-compulsive patients showed characteristic similarities in relationship and interaction, suggesting that the family milieu may be crucial in the development of obsessional symptoms. These symptoms were used by the patient to enslave the family and to erect a powerful barrier against parental expectations of symbiosis.